


Happy Birthday

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, cross dressing, tyler in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Tyler turned back to meet his eyes as he slowly ran his hand up his own thigh, taking hold of his skirt and lifting, revealing a pair of black lace underwear. Josh wasn't an expert on ladies underwear but he was sure what Tyler was wearing were called French knickers, in the same lace design as the top of his stockings. The knickers covered half of Tyler's arse, disappearing into the middle in a sort of thong-like style. Tyler lifted the skirt higher to show Josh the suspender belt that sat on his hips, just above the knickers. Josh followed the straps down past the knickers to where they held the stockings up. Josh's mouth literally watered at the sight.





	

"Happy birthday!" Tyler smiled before pressing a kiss to Josh's lips. Josh blinked a few times, trying to wake up and process what was happening. Not that he minded this kind of affection first thing in the morning. Josh tried to focus on Tyler's face as he broke the kiss. He looked happy and Josh wanted to kiss him again, sweet and slow. He also wanted to grab him, pin him and fuck him into the mattress as hard as he could while Tyler screamed his name. "Not now." Tyler said and Josh really did believe that Tyler could read his mind.

Tyler swung his legs out of the bed, Josh's eyes trailed down the expanse of pale skin on his back and he had the urge to kiss every inch. Bite and suck, mark and claim him. "Morning" Josh finally spoke, reaching out and lightly running his index finger down Tyler's spine. Tyler shivered and got up, Josh catching a glimpse of his arse as he pulled on some pants. Josh reached out again, hooking his fingers inside the band of Tyler's boxers and pulling him back towards him. "Josh, We don't have time-" Tyler smiled, kneeling on the bed and leaning over him. "But it's my birthday." Josh whined, fully aware of how needy he sounded.

Tyler laughed before pressing a kiss to his lips. "That's why I have a special birthday surprise for you later..." He teased and this perked Josh up. "Yeah? What is it?"  
"It wouldn't be a special birthday surprise if I told told you." Tyler smirked, getting up. "As for now-" his eyes dropped to Josh's lap, settling on the obvious hardness and Josh smirked because this was it. This was where he gave in and even if Josh got a quick messy blowjob, that's better than nothing. "You'll have to sort yourself out in the shower." Tyler finished and with that he was gone. Josh laid back with a frustrated sigh and quickly took himself into his hand.

•

 

"Give me a hint." Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Josh!" Tyler hissed "someone might come in." Tyler carried on with making the tea, adding sugar to his and Josh's mugs. Josh watched him from over his shoulder, no intention of moving. "You'll have to wait and see." Tyler smiled. "You're going to love it, I can't wait." Josh pressed a wet kiss to Tyler's neck, pressing the length of his body against Tyler's. "Tease."

 

•

Josh left it exactly three seconds to make his move on Tyler after their friends had left. Tyler relaxed into the kiss and Josh couldn't comprehend just how glad he was that he had Tyler alone. "I love you so much."  
"You just want your surprise." Tyler laughed before pecking his lips. "I do, but I still love you." Josh let Tyler kiss him, leaning back, happy to let Tyler do the work. Tyler was the best kisser, Josh thought. Tyler was flushed now and Josh smirked, rubbing a teasing hand over his crotch.

Tyler deepened the kiss, his hips pushing up into Josh's hand. "I've been waiting all day." Josh mumbled against Tyler's neck, licking over his pulse point. "Stay here." Tyler whispered, sliding off of the sofa. Josh bit his lip, his eyes trailing down Tyler's body. "Promise you'll stay here until I'm ready?" Josh quickly nodded, his eyes flicking up from Tyler's crotch to his face. Tyler bit his lip and Josh could see a flash of nerves in his eyes before he was heading towards their bedroom.

•

Josh sucked in a shaky breath, undoing his jeans to relieve some pressure. He let his mind wander, trying to imagine what Tyler had planned for him. His finger lightly ran over his length, desperately needing some friction. Tyler was taking ages and Josh briefly debated whether this was just a tease, that he will go and look for him and he will be tucked up in bed, fast asleep. Josh palmed himself, images of Tyler flashing behind his eyes. Tyler's lips, his chest, the curve of his back, there was not one inch of Tyler that Josh didn't love and admire.

Josh's phone made a noise and he rushed to pick it up, Tyler's name flashing on the screen. Josh opened the text, excitement and arousal bubbling in his chest. 'I'm ready, come in and sit on the sofa.' Josh smiled at the love heart emojis and all the x's on the end of the text and stood up, his shaky legs carrying him to the bedroom. He stumbled in to find the room empty and frowned. "Tyler?" Josh took a step towards the bathroom door but stopped. The text read to sit on the sofa and Josh didn't want to ruin anything.

Josh sat down and chewed his lip, impatient. "Ty?"  
"Close your eyes!" Tyler's voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. Josh did as he was told, a jolt of arousal running through him. "Ready?" Tyler called and Josh wanted to cry because he had been ready all day. "Yes! They're closed, come on before I die!"

Josh heard the door open and close and Tyler's soft voice instructing him to keep his eyes closed. Josh listened to Tyler's movements, coming closer to him. His breathing was shaky and Josh momentarily worried that Tyler wasn't comfortable. Josh didn't want him doing something he didn't want to do just to please him. But then Tyler was laughing, the kind of giggle that drove Josh mad with lust. Josh recognised the laugh instantly, the kind Tyler had when he was excited. "I love you Josh." Tyler's hand brushed the back of Josh's hand that rested on his thigh. Josh jumped at the touch, his breath hitching. "Happy birthday. Open your eyes."

Josh opened his eyes and almost passed out from the sight in front of him. It was all too much for him to process so he took it in a bit at a time, starting at Tyler's feet. Josh's mouth hung open, looking at the shiny black heels that Tyler was standing gracefully in. His eyes trailed up his legs, covered with stockings, a lace band wrapped around each thigh. The lace was black with intricate patterns and shimmered in the light as Tyler moved. Small elastic straps were clipped to the lace, a thin black strip disappearing up the skirt of Tyler's short black dress.

The dress itself was short. Barely reaching Tyler's mid-thigh. The material was sheer black, almost, but not quite see through and the skirt was full with ruffles and petticoats. Josh's eyes skipped up the front if the dress, past the thin straps and met Tyler's face, make up perfectly applied. His eyes were framed with eyeliner, a slight cat-eye flick and mascara and his lips were bright red.

Tyler looked nervous under Josh's stare. Josh couldn't remember how to talk, how to move. He was completely dumbstruck, achingly hard and desperate for Tyler. "Fuck." Was all Josh could communicate but Tyler got it, a smirk on his red lips, a glint in his eye that told Josh he was in for a treat. Tyler took a step and Josh held his breath, watching as Tyler leaned down, bracing his hands on Josh's knees, his face right in front of Josh's. "Kiss me."

Josh didn't need telling twice, closing the gap between them, crashing his lips against Tyler's, opening up his mouth and tasting lipstick. Josh moaned into the kiss, lifting his hips, seeking friction but Tyler was too far away. "Wanna see the best part?" Tyler asked, his voice sultry, red lipstick smeared around his mouth. He stood up and took a step back. Josh's eyes roamed over his body again as Tyler turned around. Josh could see the bottom of Tyler's arse peeking out from under the skirt and he swallowed hard.

Tyler turned back to meet his eyes as he slowly ran his hand up his own thigh, taking hold of his skirt and lifting, revealing a pair of black lace underwear. Josh wasn't an expert on ladies underwear but he was sure what Tyler was wearing were called French knickers, in the same lace design as the top of his stockings. The knickers covered half of Tyler's arse, disappearing into the middle in a sort of thong-like style. Tyler lifted the skirt higher to show Josh the suspender belt that sat on his hips, just above the knickers. Josh followed the straps down past the knickers to where they held the stockings up. Josh's mouth literally watered at the sight.

"Turn around." Josh croaked and Tyler complied, still holding his skirt up, and oh god, he was so hard underneath the lace knickers that the head of his cock was poking out the waistband, flushed and dark. "Fucking hell baby." Josh reached out, grabbing Tyler by the back of his thighs and pulling him down into his lap. Tyler straddled Josh's hips and Josh's eyes widened as he noticed that Tyler was wearing a bra with slight padding that created a feminine shape. Josh brought his hands up to cup the front of the bra, his lips kissing over Tyler's neck and collarbones.

Tyler moaned, stretching up and allowing Josh easy access. Tyler circled his hips, creating amazing friction that made Josh cry out, his hands squeezing at Tyler's bra. Tyler gyrated his hips, bucking against Josh's, his skirt bunched up around his waist, flaunting the lace underwear. Josh grunted, his hands moving to Tyler's thighs, fingers tracing along the lace there. "Fuck Ty."

Tyler pulled away, sliding down onto his knees in front of Josh, his hands working at his trousers, stripping them off his legs with his pants. Tyler's lips were around him, swallowing him down expertly. Josh didn't know how he did it, but Tyler was born to suck dick, his lips and tongue did things that Josh couldn't fathom and we swore to god that Tyler didn't have a gag reflex. Josh moaned, his hands in Tyler's hair, watching the lipstick smear. Tyler was on all fours, back arched, arse in the air, all dark lace against tanned skin, his legs were spread open and Josh could just about see where the stockings met the suspender belt. Josh thought he was going to pass out.

"Fuck, Tyler.. I'm gonna-" Tyler sucked off with a loud pop at Josh's warning, sitting up on his knees, looking debauched and Josh had to close his eyes before he came from the sight. Josh felt Tyler's hands on his knees again, pressure in his lap and opened his eyes to see Tyler's back as he ground his arse down against Josh's dick, the lace almost too much as it rubbed against him. Josh cupped Tyler's arse cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze and making him whimper. He ran his finger down the crease of Tyler's arse and holy shit, he had in a plug. "Fucking hell, a plug?" Josh slipped his fingers under the knickers and felt around his hole, feeling where the plug was. Tyler moaned and stilled his hips. "I wanted to be ready. Had it in all day" he breathed and Josh thought he was going to die from the thought alone.

"Can I?" Josh pulled aside the knickers and gave the plug a little pull making Tyler moan a loud "yes!" As soon as the word left Tyler's red lips Josh was pulling it out, lining himself up and thrusting up into Tyler. Tyler bottomed out straight away, sitting on Josh's lap. Josh let go of the knickers and let them fall into place, laying against his dick. Tyler started to move, using Josh's knees for leverage to lift himself before he slammed himself down.

Josh leaned back against the sofa, his body turning into jelly as Tyler rode him as hard as he could. "Turn around." Josh said for the second time that night, watching himself slip out of Tyler as he stood up. Tyler turned around and lowered himself back onto Josh, reaching around to line him up. "Josh, oh my god..." Tyler breathed, his face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead. His lips were smeared and so was the eye make up on his left eye and Josh had never seen anything sexier in his life. "You're so big. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel it for weeks." Tyler whined and all Josh could do was grunt in an answer. He loved it when Tyler got dirty, his mouth was absolutely filthy and there was nothing Josh loved hearing more.

Tyler bounced himself on Josh's cock, sounding and looking like a porn star, his dress hitched up around his waist, dick flushed against the black lace. "You're so sexy." Josh muttered, lifting his hips to meet Tyler's downward movements. "So good-" Tyler closed his eyes and arched his back, throwing his head back and moaning Josh's name. Josh leaned forward and licked Tyler's neck. He tasted salty and delicious so Josh licked another stripe before biting down hard and sucking. He knew it would leave a mark but he couldn't care less and Tyler didn't stop him like he usually did so Josh started on a new spot, sucking the skin between his lips.

"You feel so good Tyler." Josh was losing it fast, so close to his climax. "You're so fucking pretty, could fuck you all day." Josh rasped and Tyler was coming hard, shouting how good Josh was up to the ceiling. Josh was torn between watching Tyler come or looking at his face, his eyes settling on the come soaked lace. Josh licked his lips, bucking up into Tyler harder, following the stripes of come scattered up the dress and onto Tyler's chest. Josh looked at his face, make up almost completely sweated off, hair sticking up in all directions and Josh noticed that he had some come on his chin. "Come in me." Tyler groaned and that was enough for Josh, white hot heat washing over him as he came.

Josh closed his eyes, cursing himself because he desperately wanted to stay looking at Tyler. Tyler pressed kisses all over Josh's face, cupping his cheeks in both hands and whispering how much he loved him. Josh finally opened his eyes and met Tyler's. Tyler was smiling and Josh wandered how he could go from being utter filth to cute and innocent so quick. Tyler shifted making Josh wince as he pulled out with Tyler standing up and turning himself around. Josh reached out but Tyler was quicker, his hands coming around behind to open himself up for Josh.

Josh watched his come dribble out of Tyler and bit his lip, satisfied. Tyler knew Josh loved that, loved seeing it, his claim on Tyler. Inside of Tyler.

Tyler slipped out of the heels and pulled Josh's hand, pulling him up and towards the bed. Josh flopped himself down, every inch of his body feeling the afterglow, and watched Tyler take off his dress and unclip his stockings. Josh still thought after all these years, that Tyler was the sexiest thing ever to walk the planet and as he stripped down Josh could see three red bruises scattered across his neck, just adding to the sexiness. Tyler was almost completely undressed now and as he hooked his fingers under the knickers Josh jumped in with a "leave them on!" His voice sounding needy. Tyler stopped his movements and turned to fix Josh with a smirk.

Tyler left them and climbed into bed with Josh, snuggling into Josh's open arms with a content sigh. "Happy birthday." Tyler smiled, pressing a kiss to Josh's nose. Josh giggled and kissed Tyler's lips. Josh's hand slid down Tyler's back, his fingers dipping inside the lace band. Josh fell asleep, a smile across his face.


End file.
